Arranged Love
by Lady Kathleen
Summary: OneShot. Rika is torn apart when she discovers herself in an arranged marriage with a man she had only met once.


Sasaki Rika sulked home as she went over the events of that day. After going through so much trouble to curl her short brown hair and even do her make-up, the poor girl still hadn't caught the attention of the man of her dreams. His messy brown hair and amber eyes were to die for, not to mention the muscles she had always imagined him having under his shirts. She knew he had an intense interest in one of her best friends, Sakura Kinomoto, but Sakura had insisted that she felt nothing for the good-for-nothing loser, as she put it (much to Rika's dismay).

"Oof!" Rika winced as she fell backwards, landing on her bottom. In the midst of daydreaming about Syaoran Li, she had lost touch with the outside world and forgot to watch where she was going.

"Sorry, miss!" An older gentleman leaned over the young woman. "I wasn't watching where I was going," he smiled apologetically. Getting her senses back, Rika blinked up at the man. Noticing him in sweats and a T-shirt, the dazed lady figured he had been out on a jog. Giving him a small smile, Rika murmured an "it's okay" and let him help her up. Straightening up as she smoothed out her clothes, she watched with a faint blush as the man picked up her school books.

"Arigato," Rika smiled as he himself straightened up. Taking the books from his arms, Rika decided to take this moment to look him over. Cropped brown hair and narrow glasses accented his handsome face, a sorry smile lighting it up.

_But not nearly as handsome as Li-kun_, Rika thought automatically, calming down her blush.

"I really am sorry for that," the man offered again. With a slight laugh, Rika shrugged the comment off.

"Oh, not at all. I myself was daydreaming and had no idea I even made it to the park," she stated, looking around her. Her eyes landed on the penguin slide in the park, bringing a blush to her cheeks as she fondly remembered talking to Syaoran for the first time.

"Well then, we may just both be at fault," the man brought her back. "My name is Terada Yoshiyuki." The man held out his hand in greeting. Smiling in return and taking his hand, Rika nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Terada-san. My name is Sasaki Rika," she introduced herself. Shaking her hand, Terada complimented her on her name. Realizing it was the first time anyone had taken any special interest in her name. Rika started dwelling on the concept of Syaoran being attracted to it. Without even noticing Terada bid farewell, Rika went on her way.

_Mrs. Li… Rika Li. Mrs. Syaoran Li. Rika Saski-Li. _Rika grinned.

"Has a ring to it, don't it?" the girl giggled as she rounded a corner, entering her neighborhood. With a newfound hop in her step, Rika contemplated ways to catch the school heart throb's attention.

"Okaa-san, Outo-san, I'm home!" Rika called as she entered her home. The lush green lawn filled with flowers went perfectly with the large white mansion she lived in, complete with a wraparound porch. Humming, Rika skipped to the kitchen to grab herself a snack.

"Rika-chan, how was school today?" Rika's mother met her in the kitchen, chopping vegetables. With a groan, Rika dropped her books on the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it, Okaa-san," Rika whined. With a frown, the older woman set down her knife and faced her daughter.

"Is this about this boy from school?" she questioned. Rika bit her lip and mumbled an excuse. Frowning, the woman continued, "We do not mumble in this house, young lady. And you should not be so bent on a high school romance right now."

"I apologize, Okaa-san," Rika said quietly, fiddling with her thumbs. She sat on a stool and awaited her mother's upcoming lecture.

"Rika, you are such a mature young lady. I do not see how such small things, such as a crush, could completely turn around your personality. You have so much to offer the world and yet whenever the smallest distraction comes along, you have nothing to show for it!" Rika flinched and her mother sighed. "Rika, honey, have you realized that ever since you became so keen on this Li boy, your grades have been slipping? You have to realize that now is not the time for messing around." Rika sighed this time and looked at her mother.

"Okaa-san, how am I supposed to get a full high school experience without ever having a boyfriend? I just don't get why you are so against it!" she whined. Rubbing her temples, Rika's mother went back to chopping vegetables and putting them in a pot.

"You will find out soon enough, dear. In fact, tonight," she mumbled the last part, Rika barely catching what was said. "Go greet your father and get started on your homework, all right, Rika-chan? No snack today, we're having guests over for dinner and we do not want you making a bad impression." Frowning, Rika complied and walked slowly out of the kitchen, taken her books with her.

Trudging up the stairs, Rika's mind could only wander to her life's loves, boys she could never dream of being allowed to date. There was Hiiragizawa Eriol in grade school, an intelligent boy that could always keep pace with her in their studies. Takashi Yamazaki, one whom could always make her laugh. The twins from her physical education class freshman year, her science partner her sophomore year… So many boys she had wanted a chance with, but never got for reasons her parents would never explain.

Moving like a ghost, Rika reached her father's study, knocking lightly on the door. Waiting, she turned to observe the painting that was hung opposite the large oak door of the study. A Wind-Beaten Tree by Vincent Van Gogh. Studying it so many times before while waiting to speak with her otou-san, Rika had memorized the painting by every tiny detail.

The young brunette's ears picked up on a stifled "come in" and she turned back toward the door, smoothing out her clothes and flipping her hair back. Laying her delicate hand on the brass door knob, she turned it, causing the door to open. Walking forward, the young girl entered a well lit room with rows of bookshelves and file cabinets.

"Hello, my daughter," Rika smiled at the man occupying the only desk in the room, filled with papers, pens, and a laptop. Removing his glasses, the man motioned for Rika to come greet him. Smiling as she did so, Rika strode to her father and gave him a well deserved hug after his long day of work.

"Hello, Otou-san. How is work coming for you?" she asked genuinely. She knew that some day she wanted to help with the family business and wanted to keep up with it as much as she could.

"Oh, same-old same-old. Just the usual dealings," he offered. Nodding, Rika waited for her father to continue. "You have heard that we're having guests tonight?" he questioned.

"Yes. May I ask who it will be?" Rika asked curiously. A mischievous twinkle escaped the man's eyes.

"Whomever it is, they will be an amazing ally to have in the future," he beamed. Smiling brightly back at him, Rika then realized how important this dinner was to be.

"Anything I should specifically wear?"

"Yes… something formal. But not as if going to a coronation or ball," Rika's father explained. Rika nodded and excused herself, heading to her room. Plopping on her bed, Rika began an hour's worth of homework.

* * *

"Welcome! Akane, you look simply stunning in red," Rika heard her father greet their guests as she rushed to pull her dress on. She had pulled her hair up in a ponytail, the bangs framing her face and the curls from earlier in the day making the simple hairdo elegant. Swiping on some more blush while pulling up her dress's zipper, Rika took a look at herself in her full length mirror.

She nodded in approval as she turned, taking in the knee length, white, flowing dress. Pulling a green blouse over the sleeveless gown, Rika felt ready to go.

"Our daughter should be joining us with some drinks soon," Rika heard her mother say as she snuck her way to the kitchen. Spotting the platter with glasses on it, five filled with wine and one apple cider, Rika picked up the silver platter. Ironing a smile on her face, Rika strutted to the draw room.

"It is tradition in our family to prepare the meals ourselves when we have important guests over," Rika's mother was explaining. Her father spotting her and smiling, he stood as she entered.

"Rika, dear, there you are," he said. Two other men in the room stood as she waltzed toward them, only to sit again when she was only a few feet away.

"Akane-san, Jiro-san, Yoshiyuki-san, this is my daughter Rika-san," Rika's father introduced. Letting her smile grow and pushing back the familiarity of a name, Rika curtsied, a practiced hand holding the drinks steady.

"Pleasure to meet you," she greeted. While the three guests said hello in return, Rika offered them their wine glasses, finishing with herself and her cider. Sitting down next to her mother, Rika observed the guests, who she had earlier found out were the Teradas. Sensing a familiarity in the exceptionally older couple, Rika's eyes landed on the last, younger, man and gasped with realization. _The man from the park!_ Terada Yoshiyuki gave her a small, personal smile. Smiling back, embarrassed, Rika shifted, crossing her ankles together.

"As I was saying," Rika's mother continued, "the way we hold ourselves here is very high class. Any misbehavior is very frowned upon." Rika became puzzled. Why was her mother discussing their personal lives with these strangers. Shrugging, promising herself to question her parents later, Rika slightly zoned out of the conversation. Instead, she let her mind wander to various things completely unrelated to the matter at hand. Sipping her cider and letting her eyes race around the room, Rika noticed Yoshiyuki making hand signals at her. Giving the man a confused look, he smiled slightly and glanced to her father. Concentrating on the conversation once again, Rika eyed her father.

"Shall we eat?" he said, taking his wife's hand and standing. The older man, Jiro, did the same with his wife as Yoshiyuki and Rika stood after them, following the older adults into the dining room.

"Please excuse us," Rika's mother smiled and she ushered Rika and herself into the kitchen while Jiro helped his wife into her chair.

"Where are the dishes?" Rika asked just as they entered the kitchen. Her mother pointed to the stove as she put a bowl of sauce into the microwave, setting the time to forty-five seconds.

"What do you think of Yoshiyuki-kun, Rika-chan?" the woman asked, eyes glittering. Giving her mother a weird look, Rika took the last of the plates out of the oven.

"He seems polite…" the young woman responded slowly.

"But don't you agree that he is handsome?" her mother pushed. Rika sighed.

"Okaa-san, you already have outo-san," Rika countered. Her mother's rich laugh filled the kitchen.

"I mean for you, silly!" she took the sauce out of the microwave and started spooning it onto the food. Rika stared at her, wide eyed.

"What in the world do you mean 'for me?'" she questioned, aghast. Giggling, her mother shushed her and gave her a platter with three plates on it as she carried one with two plates and a champagne bottle.

Glaring at her mother's back, Rika followed her back to the dining room, where the other adults were conversing.

"Yoshiyuki here is actually aspiring to be a teacher," Jiro said as Akane patted her son's hand lovingly.

"We just know he'll be great at it. What with our companies practically running themselves, there should be hardly any work to attend to for the next few years!" Akane praised Yoshiyuki. He laughed off his embarrassment and acknowledged Rika and her mother with a nod.

"Our companies?" Rika couldn't help but ask. Akane and Jiro glances at her father unsurely while Yoshiyuki shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… yes, dear. Why don't we eat and all will be explained?" Rika's father offered, helping her set the plates. Rika nodded slowly and took her seat across from Yoshiyuki. He gave her a tight smile and looked down, picking at his food.

"Rika, you are aware of the family traditions," her father started. Rika answered with a small 'yes' as she ate her food. "Well, as a review, the family company must be run by a male, regardless of how much any female assists him. And because you are our only child, that 'law' we could say has not yet been fulfilled." He took a bite of his food.

"We realize you are perfectly capable of finding a husband," he said just as Rika opened her mouth to speak. She frowned, seriously confused. _Just what is otou-san getting at?_

"A suitable husband, however, is something your mother and I aren't too sure about," he held up his finger to silence her, knowing she was about to contort. Terada Yoshiyuki refused to meet her eyes as she looked around the table in angry confusion. "You refuse to go to the private schools we wish you would attend," her father went on. "And your friends are rambunctious children."

Rika glared at her father at that last insult. Deep down, the young woman knew exactly what was going on, but she refused to believe it.

"Rika-chan…" her mother patted her arm softly. Rika looked into her mother's eyes, then her father's.

"Will you just tell me what it is you are getting at?" Rika tried not to shout, but ended up doing so anyway. Yoshiyuki stared at her with a look of pity while his parents looked everywhere except her. With a deep breath, Rika's father held her hand.

"Rika, dear, Terada Yoshiyuki-kun is your fiancé. Once you become of age, you will marry him," he said softly but firmly. Rika was stunned. She could no longer feel her father's touch, she could no longer feel the eyes of everyone on her.

"Terada-san… Yoshiyuki-san… He's…" Rika couldn't put a full sentence together. Fleeting thoughts rushed through her head, as if anything that made any sense just went in one ear and flew out the other. The only words that her mind could seem to put together but not comprehend were _Yoshiyuki, Terada, marriage, arranged, _and _Syaoran. _Her first instinct was to bury her head in her delicate hands and cry about the boyfriends she could never have. The second was to laugh. Surely her parents were pulling some kind of prank on her! They would never slip her into an arranged marriage… would they? Rika drew in an uneven breath and shifted her eyes to Yoshiyuki. He was staring uncomfortably at the walls of the dining room. Feeling her eyes on him, however, he looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile.

He seemed to be understanding of this arrangement. Content, maybe even happy! Would he really be such a wretched man that he would be lucky to receive a bride? No, he was not hard to look at at all and he surely did not seem out of place when they ran into each other at the park. That was it… the park. What was she thinking about at the park? Terada Yoshiyuki looked to be almost twice her age. Her parents couldn't possibly think she would so willingly marry someone so much older than her! It was simply preposterous. What was the word for men like him? Pedophilic. This man was a pedophile. Were her parents really so intent on sending her off to a family with a good status that they would give her to someone such as this? Rika let out the breath she took minutes ago. Shakily, she stood. Everyone in the room watched her, waiting for some sort of reaction. Then, with a small polite smile, Rika excused herself and fled from the room.

_Oh, how could they! Why would they do this to me? _Rika screamed in her mind. Her eyes watered as she flew through the halls, taking the quickest possible way to her bedroom. Flinging her door open, she collapsed on her bed. Hugging a pillow to her chest, Rika stared at the ceiling.

Several minutes passed and she did nothing. She could feel the cool air conditioning from the hallway flowing through her open door. With a hug, Rika stood and started pacing, ignoring the sudden pounding in her head.

"Arranged marriage… How could they do this?" she muttered to herself. "And to such a man! Not even one near my own age and before I finish school!" Rika threw the pillow she'd been holding with as much force as she could. Without a sound, the pillow hit the wall on the far side of her room and fell to the floor.

"Ahem…" a small noise interrupted Rika's furious thoughts. Spinning around, her dress twirling with her, Rika faced the door and froze. There in all his glory, Terada Yoshiyuki stood there, meekly staring at the floor. With a glare, she crossed her arms and stared him down. With a deep breath, Yoshiyuki rose his eyes to Rika's and gave an apologetic smile.

"I know you are against this, Sasaki-san," he started. Rika bit back from retorting with a snide remark. "But believe me when I say this would not have been my first choice, either." He ran his fingers through his hair and he stared at her, waiting for some kind of response.

"Then what in the world are you doing here, Terada-san?" Rika snapped. Without even flinching, Terada took a few swift steps into her room.

"I would like to beg you for a chance. One night with me, a simple date," he held his hand out to her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at it, as if trying to burn a hole through his palm. "Regardless of what you think, Sasaki-san, there is no way for us to escape this without being disowned by our loved ones. I am willing to try everything in my power to make this work… even if you are not." He finished, his hand still held out to her. Taking a few unsteady breaths, Rika looked to the side, shutting her eyes. After a few moments, she gave up, surrendering her hand to his.

"Well then, Terada-san, you should be well aware that I will not like this at all," she stated stealthily. He gave her a cheeky grin and kissed her hand. Fighting back a blush, Rika pulled her hand from his. Letting his arm rest at his side again, Terada spoke to her.

"Tomorrow night, then. Dress formally," he smiled and left. Letting her eyes switch between her hand and the place Yoshiyuki occupied moments before, Rika crumpled to the floor. Tears sliding down her face, Rika finally let herself cry as she realized the full weight of her situation.

* * *

"I will have her home by ten, sir," Yoshiyuki promised as he shook the hand of Rika's father. He smiled warmly as Rika sulked In the background.

"I'm sure I will have no problem trusting you, Yoshiyuki-kun," he assured Terada. Rika's mother then shook the man's hand and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Be safe," she whispered to Rika. Rolling her eyes and marching to Terada's car, Rika said nothing. Following her, Rika's date opened the door and she slipped in, making sure not to look at him.

It was silent on the way to the restaurant, Rika choosing to stare out the window and mumble responses to Yoshiyuki. When they arrived, a valet opened the door for Rika and helped her out, as her date for the night exited the car and handed the keys over. Offering Rika his arm, the man led her inside the restaurant, the manager not even having to ask for their reservations.

"You may get whatever you like," Terada smiled softly at Rika as they received their menus. Rika nodded and started rifling through hers, figuring she might as well get something good out of the night ahead of her. When the waiter returned, Yoshiyuki asked for a bottle of apple cider, learning from Rika's father that it was her favorite. She bit back a smile as she realized this and handed over her menu as she ordered.

"Sasaki-san, what do you enjoy doing in your leisure?" Terada tried once again to strike up a conversation. Giving in, Rika met his eyes.

"Not much, really. My life basically revolves around school. I do enjoy being with my _high school_ friends when I can, though," she answered, putting an emphasis on high school. With a light laugh, Terada regarded her with a smile.

"I am well aware of your age, Sasaki-san. But that does not determine your maturity," he reasoned. Rika looked away from him as the waiter brought them their food. Digging in (politely), Terada attacked Rika with a barrage of questions about herself, keen on learning more. Answering in as little words as possible, Rika ate her food at a heated pace, determined for the night to be over.

"I would like to experience being a teacher before I have to take over our family companies," Yoshiyuki offered. Rika glanced up at him.

"Oh?" she said. He did not even bother smiling, knowing she was trying her best not to be interested.

"Yes," he answered. "I have always had a passion for inspiration. I myself have always admired my teachers, both in high school and college. My life also has been based on school." Rika studied him.

"So you must vaguely know how I feel, Terada-san," she said quietly. Terada put down his fork and regarded her sympathetically.

"I know exactly how you much feel, Sasaki-san," he stated. "And, please, call me Yoshiyuki." Rika nodded slightly. Most of the time of their date had passed, something of which Rika started to feel sorry for, noticing the disappointed look on Yoshiyuki's face. "Sasaki-san," he mustered up as much respect for her as he could. "I am going to admit, I have known about this arrangement for many years. Although I never knew what you looked like, I was very well aware of your name. So when you told me your name in the park yesterday, I was trying so hard to not tell you who I was," he paused. Picking up a napkin, he fiddled with it a bit just to drop it back on the table. Rika was not sure what she should be doing right then, or how she should be feeling.

"Sasaki-san…" Yoshiyuki caught her attention again. "I know how it is to have your childhood stripped from you. I promise you, I will not let that happen." He leaned forward, a passionate look in his eyes. Rika was unable to look away as her own eyes welled up with tears. Yoshiyuki took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I promise you, I will always have you as my first priority in life." Rika's tears escaped at this, realizing just how much compassion Yoshiyuki felt for her. He continued, "I promise you-" but Rika cut him off.

"You do not have to promise me anything," she stated quietly. She looked at her hand in his and it somehow all felt right. She had never imagined how well her small hand could fit in a man's, how well she could be understood by that man. His eyes never leaving her, Yoshiyuki called the waiter over and paid for their meal. When his hand left hers to reach into his wallet, she somehow felt empty inside.

As Yoshiyuki lead Rika outside to wait for the valet to return his car, Rika turned to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I understand," she said. She was answered with a confused look, yet Yoshiyuki wrapped his hand around hers, lacing their fingers together. She looked down at their hands and continued. "I do not want to spend my life unhappy and I do not want you to suffer because of my misbehaving," her soft voice could only be heard by him.

"In all honesty…" Rika took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "If I were to choose a man to wed upon one short meeting, I would choose you. Whether we fall in love or simply remain having platonic feelings, I know your actions will always be what you consider to be best." Yoshiyuki had a small smile lighting up his face. In answer, he turned her body to face him, causing her heart to beat wildly.

Slowly, Terada Yoshiyuki tilted the head of the future Terada Rika up to him and planted his lips on hers, enveloping her in a soft embrace. Slowly kissing back, Rika looked into his eyes and knew that nothing would be wrong from this point forward.


End file.
